All of my Heart
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Series of one-shots of random pairings inspired from Hubba tester for Fire Emblem: Awakening. Yaoi and yuri pairings. (BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl) Don't like don't read. T for slightly older moments in a few. (Might take a few requests.)


Hello all! IA here! I was messing around on the Hubba tester, and Cherry suggested that we should write a story about the first pair that had true love. I'm making a series of all different kinds, so you never know what to expect! **Avatar's name is Rachel.**

**Rachel: Hair color 8 (dark purple), Build 2 (youngest girl), face 1 (default), hair 4 (long braids), voice 1 (default).**

**Hubba tester**: Rachel and Sumia: Robin- Always staring. Sumia- Smitten. My next yaoi one will be: Lon'qu and Gaius: Gaius- Heart aflutter. Lon'qu: Head over heels. :D My new best friend is the Hubba tester. The next few will be yuri.

Summary: Series of one-shots of random pairings inspired from Hubba tester for Fire Emblem: Awakening. Yaoi and yuri pairings. (BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl) Don't like don't read. T for slightly older moments in a few. (Might take a few requests.)

_"My future baby is the best future baby 'cause this future baby is mine~!" -My song I sang when I met my son Morgan in game._

. . . . .

Chrom, believe it or not, was the first to notice something was between Sumia and Rachel after they got to know each other. Rachel was look down at her hands, and Sumia would find something to distract herself, both refusing to look at the other. Every now and then, one of the girls would sneak a glance at the other, only to meet each other's eyes and look away with pink cheeks.

They fought side-by-side in battle, their relationship increasing. Chrom could tell something was going on with them. Sumia would always find something for them to do together, like baking and eating pies, doing flower fortunes, going for a fly, and sometimes just spending a lazy day sitting with their heads deep into books.

Lissa began to pick up on it next, and the siblings knew it was something more than friendship when they would catch Sumia or Rachel sneaking longing glances at the other. Nobody else seemed to notice it, assuming the two had grown very close.

But the prince and princess would look knowingly at each other whenever the Pegasus rider and the tactician were together.

. . . . .

Rachel's favorite thing to do any day was spend time with Sumia. Today, they were searching for some good books to read at the market. "Oh, look! Does this look interesting?" Sumia asked, holding up a book titled, 'Flower Petals and Books.' "It's about a young florist who meets a shy book-loving girl, and they grow really, really close!"

"It sounds interesting. We should get it and give it a try." Rachel said, pulling out some gold and handing it to the merchant, who thanked her. "Oh, Rachel, I could have paid for it." Sumia said, and Rachel shook her head, braids moving around as she did. "Nonsense, Sumia. I don't mind, and you did pay for the last book we found." Sumia gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah. I must have forgotten."

Sumia and Rachel had gone to the market alone, while the others were at camp. Riding Sumia's Pegasus was much faster than walking, considering the very long distance from here to the camp. Rachel looked up the sky, and frowned at the sunset. "It's getting quite late. Should we head back yet?" She asked, and Sumia sighed. "The best days end too soon. How about we check out the one with the accessories, than we go?" Sumia asked, and Rachel giggled and nodded.

Upon getting to the merchant's stand, they saw plenty of hair accessories and necklaces. Sumia picked up a necklace with a delicate snowflake charm on it, which was a pale blue with purple edges. Sumia held back a gasp when she realized it shone like her friend's eyes, which were purple with hints of light blue in them, and both sparkled in the light. Rachel picked up a small butterfly hair accessory, which had grey wings, but all different colors around the tips of the wings.

'It's perfect for her!' Both thought at once, and quickly pulled out some gold to pay for it. The merchant took the gold, and thanked them. Sumia looked over at what Rachel bought, and Rachel did the same to Sumia's. "That's a pretty butterfly you got." Sumia told Rachel. "And that's a gorgeous necklace you got." Rachel told her.

"I'm glad you like it, because I got it for you." Sumia said, face tinted pink. "Really? I got this for you!" Rachel laughed, cheeks pink as well. They exchanged gifts, and smiled at each other. "Let's get back to camp, and we'll put them on. Thank you, Sumia." Rachel said. "And thank you, Rachel."

'I love you.' They both silently added in their heads.

. . . . .

After arriving at camp, it was late in the night. The moon was out, and the girls put the Pegasus away before heading towards their shared tent. But when they walked past Lon'qu and Gaius' tent, Sumia stopped and motioned for Rachel to be quiet. Rachel and Sumia listened until a noise came from the tent...

"Ah~! L-Lon'qu!" Both of their faces went bright red at the muffled moan, coming from the sweets-loving thief. "Silence. You'll alert somebody." Lon'qu grunted in return, and they heard small muffled moans from Gaius, along with a few other noises. "I-I love you." The thief gasped, and they heard Lon'qu say the same. "Oh my..." Sumia whispered, hand covering mouth. Rachel's jaw was dropped, and the tactician mentally screamed for joy. 'Ah ha! I knew those two were together! You go Lon'qu!' She mentally cheered. Another moan from the tent, and Rachel grabbed her partner's hand, faces both red, and dragged her away towards their tent at an alarming speed.

When they reached the tent, they rushed inside and Rachel threw it closed. "Oh my goddess, did that just happen!?" She exclaimed, trying to be a quiet as possible to not wake the camp. Sumia was sitting, gaping, with the butterfly charm in her hand, then placing it on her bag. "I-I think so. Was it wrong to listen for a moment? I feel like we were intruding on a very special moment between them." Sumia said, and Rachel sat down beside her.

"Maybe... But, I'm happy for them." Rachel's gaze softened, and a smile pulled onto her lips. Sumia took a moment to drink in the sight of the tactician before Rachel spoke again. "Finding the one you love is amazing, so I hope they stay happy."

"Yeah... it is." Sumia agreed. "May they have happiness as long as they live." And the girls sat there quietly in comfortable silence, before falling asleep next to each other.

. . . . .

Rachel and Sumia couldn't look at Lon'qu and Gaius the next day without bursting into giggles. Gaius walked with a slight limp, and constantly shifted his scarf to hide his neck. Lon'qu would try and hide a smirk whenever seeing the thief, and seemed in a better mood than usual.

Right now, the girls were sitting on the plains, which was covered in flowers with trees here and there, Sumia's Pegasus grazing nearby. Rachel sat with her legs crossed, and Sumia sat on her knees with her legs beneath her. "I don't get it, Sumia! How do you make these flower crowns!?" Rachel complained, poking at her failure of a flower crown.

Sumia laughed at her friends distress, putting down her flower fortune. "Here, I'll show you." So the two sat side by side, making flower crowns and necklaces for each other. As they made them, Rachel looked over at Sumia. "What were you doing the flower fortunes for?" Sumia looked at the flower crown in her hands and smiled shyly while blushing. "I was trying to see if somebody liked me back." 'And it's_ you_.'

Suddenly, Sumia felt something placed on her head. She looked up to see Rachel placing it on her head, giving a big smile. Sumia felt herself blush deeper at how close their faces were. "I'm sure they like you back." Rachel said, voice lower and softer than usual. She sounded so sure of this.

Sumia smiled back at her. "Thank you."'

. . . . .

They stayed there for a while, laughing and playing around. It was very late, and they knew they should get back, but the stars were so pretty tonight...

Sumia and Rachel were laying on their backs, hands close but not touching. "Isn't it pretty?" Rachel asked, trying to hold back a yawn and failing. Sumia nodded. "Yeah. Very beautiful." But not as beautiful as you, Sumia wished she could add. Suddenly, Rachel sat up. Sumia looked with surprise as Rachel started to take out her braids. Rachel _never_ took out her braids. Ever.

'Her hair is so pretty...' Was Sumia's first thought. Rachel pulled a hand through her purple hair. It went down to her waist, and was wavy from being in braids so long. Rachel lay back down, and Sumia took in the sight of the one she loves. Hair falling slightly in face, eyes glittering from the stars and moon, and a happy smile.

Sumia was knocked from her thoughts when Rachel's hand wrapped around her own. 'Please don't pull away.' Rachel prayed. Instead, Sumia gave her hand a squeeze. Both lay there, hand in hand, smiling and watching the stars. Through a yawn, Rachel spoke. "We should head back to camp before they worry." After getting no response, Rachel looked over and help back laughter at her already sleeping partner.

Gathering courage, Rachel sat up and leaned over and pressed her lips so Sumia's forehead quickly. Pulling away, hair falling in way slightly, Rachel touched her lips and gave a huge smile. 'Now, I just have to do it when Sumia's awake!' Rachel thought proudly.

Rachel reached over and shook her partner gently, hovering over her. "Sumia, wake up..." Rachel said gently. Sumia stirred, and opened her eyes to see Rachel's face about a foot away from hers, smiling. "You fell asleep. We should get back to camp before everyone gets worried." Sumia rubbed her eyes, and Rachel moved out of the way as Sumia sat up. "I don't want to go yet..." Sumia said sadly. Rachel helped the Pegasus rider up, and took her hand as they walked towards the Pegasus. "We can come back any time." Rachel promised. Sumia was delighted at this, and the fact Rachel was holding her hand.

"It's a promise, then." Sumia said, and Rachel gave a giggled and smiled up at Sumia. "It's a promise." She agreed.

. . . . .

Sumia woke up in the night after hearing thunder and pouring rain. She sat up as a flash of lightning lit up the tent. Looking over at Rachel, at first all looked normal. Then Sumia noticed the shaking of the tactician, followed by the muffled sobs that were almost drowned out by the rain and thunder.

Sumia crept over to the cot Rachel was lying on, back turned to the Pegasus rider. "Rachel? Are you okay?" Sumia whispered, reaching out and touching Rachel's shoulder. Rachel jumped at the touch, and turned to face Sumia. She was shocked to see the tactician's face was paler than usual, and she had tears streaking down her face. "R-rachel? What's wrong?" Sumia asked, reaching over and wiping away some of her tears.

"S-sumia... L-lightning..." Rachel gasped, and when another flash of lightning lit up the room, Rachel quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around Sumia, burrying her face in the crook of Sumia's neck. Sumia could feel the cool tears on her neck, trailing down her chest. Everything made sense: When lightning was around, why Rachel always looked so scared or kept away from the rest. She had a fear of lightning.

Sumia wrapped her arms around the tactician, rubbing her back in small circles. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." Sumia soothed, placing her head on top of Rachel's head, hair still held back in braids. "S-sumia..." Rachel whispered, slowly relaxing into the embrace.

"It's okay, Rachel. I'll protect you..." Well, now seemed as good as a time as ever... "I'll keep you safe, because I love you." Rachel looked up at this, eyes wide and tears stopped. "Y-you... love me?" "Yes, I do." Sumia said, kissing Rachel's forehead, who smiled at this. "I'm so happy. I love you too, Sumia." And, with a slightly nervous look, Rachel leaned up and kissed Sumia's lips.

Both ended up in Rachel's cot, snuggled close together, storm forgotten as they lay with the one they love.

. . . . .

Chrom wasn't sure when they confessed. Lissa wasn't either, but it was obvious by the way they started holding hands more, were often found by Lissa or Chrom sleeping in the same cot, snuggling with one another. Once Lissa saw them in that meadow together, fingers laced together and their noses touching as they laughed and kissed.

And Lissa and Chrom were so proud of their little tactician. She had come a long way from being a girl with no memory on the plains.

. . . . .

"I promise I'll catch you of you trip, even if I end up falling as well." Rachel promised Sumia. "And I'll always protect you, even if I end up doing something reckless." Sumia giggled.

As cheesy as some things they said to each other were, Sumia and Rachel liked having those moments with the one they love. Both girls laughed and shared another kiss as they walked out onto the battlefield of the Ruins of Time.

. . . . .

"We have an amazing son, and a beautiful daughter." Rachel giggled, hugging Morgan and cuddling her future baby. "My future babies are the best future babies, 'cause these future babies are mine~!" Rachel sang, causing Morgan to laugh, and Cynthia as well. Cynthia sat by her mother, flower fortunes in their hands. "You guys are like my personal heroes!" Cynthia laughed. Sumia giggled at this. "And your our little future babies, as Rachel puts it."

The family laughed happily together.

. . . . .

It was another sad day on the search for Rachel. Ever since she took down Grima, they all searched and hoped Rachel was there. Sumia and their children ended up living in the castle with Chrom and Lissa. Even though Sumia and Cynthia were hit pretty hard, this affected Morgan the most. He didn't smile as much, and always went with Chrom and Lissa on their constant searches, as well as Sumia. Lissa and Chrom were as close to Rachel as Sumia was. Morgan always tried to keep his head high, and kept believing Rachel was out there.

Today, Chrom and Lissa were going on the search alone, and were going to check the first area she had been found. Morgan was out visiting the town, and Cynthia was spending time with Lucina and Severa. Kjelle would have been there, but she was training with her parents Sully and Vaike. Cynthia was falling for Lucina, who was oblivious, and Severa and Kjelle were too nervous to mention their feelings to each other. Morgan didn't have any love interests as of now, but who knows when he'd fall in love?

Sumia was walking around, cleaning up after baby Cynthia and Morgan and the messes they made earlier. Sumia had discovered she was pregnant (don't ask. Let me have my unexplained lesbian couple babies!) with Cynthia, and then shortly afterwards, with Morgan. It broke her heart that Rachel wasn't here to witness the birth of their children, but Sumia felt lucky to have her friends help and support her through these times without her wife.

Just as Sumia put a Taguel plush away (which was Morgan's), the door flung open to reveal Lissa, who all but dragged her friend out of the room. "Lissa? What's going on?" Sumia asked, confused. Lissa simply smiled and led the Pegasus rider towards the throne room. "You'll see~!" Lissa sang.

Sumia was placed in the middle of the room, right in the center. Lissa stood beside her, and eagerly watched the door. Sumia was pretty confused, and watched the door as well. When it opened, there was a proud looking Chrom with a huge smile, and beside him...

Sumia gasped, and her hand flew over her mouth. "Oh, gods..." She whispered. Standing right next to Chrom, was the love of her life, her wife, and closest friend.

Rachel was home.

Both girls ran forward and threw their arms around eachother, bursting into tears. Sumia buried her face into her hair, breathing in the scent of Rachel, who placed her head in the crook of Sumia's neck, both rocking back and forth. "Rachel... I missed you so much..." Sumia choked out, and Rachel pulled away slightly and stood on the tips of her toes to place their foreheads together, lips barely an inch apart. "I love you." Was all she said, before they shared a long-awaited kiss.

Lissa and Chrom stood next to eachother, smiling. Sumia broke the kiss to speak. "We have two beautiful babies. I've taught them all about you. Little Morgan is very eager to meet you." At this, Rachel gasped. "Quickly, Sumia! Lead me to my babies!" She declared, and Sumia laughed and took her hand as they rushed towards the room that little Morgan and Cynthia were in.

Lissa laughed. "It's like no time has passed at all!" Chrom nodded with a smile. "Everything is back to normal."

. . . . .

"Mother!" Morgan yelled, running full speed towards Rachel. Rachel let out a happy squeal, and rushed towards her child with open arms. "Morgan!" She yelled, and Morgan jumped into her arms. Rachel wrapped her arms around the shorter boy's neck, pulling him close as she rested her head on Morgan's. "Mother... I... I missed you so much!" Morgan sobbed, happily burring himself into his mother's embrace.

"Oh, dearest..." Rachel cooed, cuddling her son. "I love you so much." Sumia smiled, and there was a knock on the door. "Mom? Your Pegasus said you were looking for me-" Cynthia opened the door and dropped silent when she saw Rachel. "Mommy...?" She asked, tearing up. Morgan pulled away from Rachel and smiled at his sister. Rachel smiled and held out her arms, which Cynthia dove into. "Oh, mom... I love you! How dare you leave us? We all missed you so much!" Cynthia cried as Rachel stroked her hair and hummed soft tunes and lullabies. "I'm sorry, love. But mothers here now, and I plan on sticking around for a long time." Rachel promised, kissing the top of Cynthia's head. "I love my future babies so much!" Rachel sang, causing everybody to laugh.

. . . . .

HOLY FREAKING was going to be a little one, just a few hundred words or so! It turned into this giant freaking story! Over 3,000 words! Jesus!

**WARNING: READ ME: VERY IMPORTANT!** Cherry doesn't like Sumia, and so I know that many people don't like certain characters. _PLEASE_ remember it's my choice of who I write about, so please no flames or spam about a pairing or character. _Please_ also remember this is fanfiction, so I will put unexplained pregnancy for yaoi or yuri pairings.


End file.
